Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to touch sensing units. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to flexible touch sensing units and methods of manufacturing the flexible touch sensing units.
Discussion of the Background
A touch sensing unit (e.g., a touch screen panel) is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be input by selecting an instruction link displayed on the screen of a display device or the like with a user's hand or an object. The touch sensing unit may be formed on a front surface of the display device and may convert the contact location into an electrical signal. Specifically, the user's hand or the object may directly contact the touch sensing unit at the contact location. Since such a touch sensing unit may be used instead of a separate input device (such as a keyboard or mouse) connected to the display device, applications of touch sensing units have been growing.
Touch sensing units may be divided into various types, including but not limited to a resistive overlay type, a photosensitive type, and a capacitive type. Among these touch sensing units, capacitive touch sensing units may convert the contact location into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance between a conductive sensing pattern and an adjacent sensing pattern or a ground electrode when the user's hand or the object comes in contact with the touch sensing unit.
Recently, a flexible display device has been developed, so the touch sensing unit attached on the flexible display device must also be flexible.
A conventional touch sensing unit may generally include sensing electrodes and sensing lines, however, a crack may occur on the sensing electrodes and/or the sensing lines when the touch sensing unit is bent or folded, thereby causing a driving malfunction in the touch sensing unit. Therefore, a flexible touch sensing unit including the sensing electrodes and the sensing lines which are flexible and durable is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.